


misunderstandings

by parkerprotectionprogram



Category: harry holland - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, GET IT, Other, Wowow, ur a model hunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkerprotectionprogram/pseuds/parkerprotectionprogram
Summary: harry holland asks you out and misunderstandings occur.





	misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first harry holland imagine and i honestly hope to get better at writing him because he deserves more credit, bless him. hope you enjoy!

You’d wanted this life ever since you were fourteen and wanting to make a difference. But how? You knew all too well how your idols used their platforms to make changes in the world you lived in. Perhaps it only reached their fans but they’d made a difference. They’d reached out and touched lives. Becoming a star, you’d surely be able to do that as well.

And now here you were, makeup brushes sweeping over your cheeks and conversing with your manager. A photoshoot for the cover of a magazine and an exclusive interview, you’d recently come into the limelight. It’d been two years since your debut and you were still unaccustomed to the flashing lights of photographers.

The champagne pink dress was light on your skin and looking into the mirror you could see your makeup had been done simply, giving you a healthy glow. Your lips were painted a nude pink that flattered your skin tone. Your hair fell down your shoulders in waves, tousled lightly. Tilting your head, you caught the eye of your photographer who smiled at you. Cheeks hot, you sent a shy smile back. Despite having known him for a while, Harry had always had a way of making your knees weak.

 

“Alright, poppet. You’re all ready. She’s all yours, Holland,” Penny, your makeup artist, announced. Your stomach jolted and you felt heat creep up your neck at that and you nervously giggled, hopping out of your chair as if you weren’t mortified.

Harry laughed shortly, fiddling with his camera. Something you’d noticed he only did when he was nervous. You gave him a comforting smile and took his hand as he led you over to the old wingback armchair they’d procured for the shoot. A vintage telephone stood on a stand next to the chair.

“Right, well I’m gonna need you to sit with your back to the arm and you’ll have your legs thrown over the other side,” Liz directed from where she stood by Harry in front of the set.

You settled yourself against the arm, swinging your legs over the other side. You were careful so as to avoid flashing anyone, fixing the skirt of the dress over your thighs.

“Like this?” you asked, craning your neck. She stared for a moment and nodded, moving forward to hand you the telephone.

She fussed over your posture for a few moments, fixing the dress and your hair, before she went back to Harry and she nodded as he went to work.

Two hours, three different dresses and makeup changes later, you were finally done. You were sitting at the vanity in your NASA sweater and leggings removing the last of your makeup – a dark cherry lip that stubbornly refused to budge – when your name was called.

You made your way to where Liz and Harry stood, looking at the photos he’d taken. Liz turned to you, eyes expectant.

“What do you think?” she asked, but your words died when your eyes landed on the brightly lit screen showcasing the photos. They hadn’t been edited or retouched at all and Harry had still managed to somehow capture it wonderfully.

“This is beautiful,” you murmured in shock, looking straight at Harry, whose cheeks reddened. Liz smiled, pleased and excused herself, muttering about some calls she needed to make.

“I mean, I expected nothing better from you,” you said, taking a step towards him. “Your work always leaves me speechless.”

“You’re just inflating my ego now, I’ll have you know,” he joked, prompting a giggle out of you. You shook your head, grinning.

“Seriously, Harry, you never cease to wow me.”

“Always the tone of surprise,” he said, shrugging his shoulders, a smile on his lips.

“Always thought you were more Harry than Ron but I think I’ll have to reconsider that judgement,” you remarked.

“Was it the name or the glasses I’ve recently acquired?” he asked in a teasing tone, surprising you. You’d thought the reference would go over his head and instead he’d met you with equal fervor. Tone of surprise indeed.

“Maybe both,” you laughed. The two of you smiled at each other before you looked down, the conversation falling to silence verging on awkward.

“Um.” Your head shot up at that, watching him struggle to get the words out.

“D’you maybe, I dunno…want to go out sometime?” he said in a rush. You stared, not quite believing what was happening. Clearing your throat, you asked quietly.

“Erm, when were you thinking?”

He regarded you, surprise and a little suspicion in his eyes, as if this was too good to be true, as if he was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“Tomorrow?” he sounded hesitant and it broke your heart when you saw his eyes shutter at seeing your face fall. He nodded, misunderstanding and scratching his neck and made to turn away. He got a few steps away before your hand curled around his arm and whirled him around.

“Harry,” you sighed, squeezing his arm. “At least give a girl room to explain.”

He furrowed his brows, looking at you, and nodded. You smiled hesitantly and let go of his arm, choosing to wrap your arms around yourself.

“I’d…I’d love to go out with you,” you confessed, smiling shyly up at him.

“Really?”

“Of course!” you exclaimed. “You’re wonderful, Harry. It’s just that my family is flying in tomorrow and I’m going to go pick them up. If you still want to go through with this, um, do you want to go get a coffee now and talk?”

Harry thinks his heart is going to beat out his chest and shuts up, nodding so he doesn’t make a fool out of himself.

Later, when the two of you are seated in a quaint diner near the studio, you say something that makes him choke on the coffee he’s just swallowed.

“You know,” you start off saying, fiddling with a napkin, “I’ve sort of liked you for a while now. I just never managed to muster up the courage to ask you out. I didn’t think I was your type, truthfully.”

You laugh shyly and hand him the napkin as he sputters, and when he’s managed to wipe off the mess he’s made, he asks you,

“What made you think that? You’re bloody amazing and if anything it’s the other way around.”

Your eyes drop to your milkshake and you smile sadly, stirring the straw in the glass.

“Insecurities don’t die easily, I guess. Tell me Harry, since we’ve started working together, how many partners have I had?”

He’s shocked. “You were building your career up, surely you’ve been with people before that?”

You shook your head, smiling. “I’ve been building my career up my whole life. If there was someone, there’d be a reason not to along with them.”

“Let me get this straight,” he says, an incredulous expression on his face as he leans forward over his sandwiches. You copy him, centimeters between your faces. “No one has ever asked you out?”

“A gold star to the cute photographer,” you cheer quietly. He grabs your hands.

“I don’t know who’s stupider, the idiots who never saw how beautiful you are, or me for not asking sooner.”

At that you lose your ability to speak, stunned at the sincerity in his voice. Smile trembling, you slide out of your seat and move to sit beside him, turning to cup his face in your hands.

Looking in his eyes, you smile, heart beating fast. You move forward and press a kiss to his lips, pulling back only for him to tug you closer to him, hands on your waist. He leans his forehead on yours and your noses brush. You’re overcome by a wave of emotion, and you can’t help but start giggling, dropping your head to his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, this is how I react to any extreme situations,” you choke out between giggles, eyes welling up with tears. He just looks on, heart warmed and pulls you closer, leaning his head on yours.

He can’t wait to tell Sam.


End file.
